Every Boy's Got One
by Plastic Red Lips
Summary: Oh, boys have one alright. Because they'd probably be called girls if they didn't. Duh. / Do not read if you can't handle adult themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>| E v e r y | B o y ' s | G o t | O n e |<br>Oh, they've got one, alright. **

_By Plastic Red Lips_

Dedicated to the many people who have reviewed, alerted, favorited me and _Lolita_.

Because you guys are awesome-er than a sale in Barneys.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR<strong>

**...**

** IS FINALLY HERE!**

**Thousands have been anticipating it!**

**Millions have been waiting for it!**

**All are talking about it!**

Cheap Works of Fiction Proudly Presents!

* * *

><p><strong>Every Boy's Got One<br>**_Based on a novel by Gretchen Blake__  
><em>

Chapter 01: Ignite the Passion

I. Because you know you're desperate, if your only guide to life is your TV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every Boy's Got One<strong>_  
>Your quick guide into a man's life!<p>

_We all know Every Boy's Got One. Your father has one. Your brother has one. Your neighbor has one. Your worshiped celebrity has one. And that insanely hot guy you're crushing on has one._

_Now, what you want is to secure your place into a man's life. What you gotta do, my dear, is to stimulate the very thing that every boy has. Ignite him into passion, let him take you into different heights of pleasure, and better yet, take him to it. Let him feel you through the little things that wrap you. Let him beg for you, let him be warm for your form, let him—_swip!

Hotaru Imai turned her TV off.

The newest TV show of _her_ network, she decided, was bullshit.

Telling girls how to live their life and win their way into man's heart through... through... selling herself! Good god. It's a scandal! She didn't even know why her managers allowed such a thing!

It was bad enough that it was _her_ network, _her_ money, and _her_ name that was on the line, but her _handpicked_ employees! They, after everything they've been through, have decided to air such a, such a... _cheap work of fiction! _It was a good thing too, that they named their branch that. Or else she might have killed herself already. The shame.

She just couldn't live with it.

She picked up her business phone and furiously dialed her network's number.

She must cancel the show right away. No wait. She _was_ going to cancel the show right away.

* * *

><p><strong>IT WAS UNCOMMON IN THE <em>IMAI<em> NETWORK.**  
><strong> A CELEBRATION.<strong>  
><strong> Highest ratings since Playing with the Player's (Privates).<strong>

The whole network of Imai Studios, was, if I might be so frank, celebrating loudly.

Well, to be much more specific, the _Cheap Works of Fiction_ branch was. They finally broke the record from the previous _Most Celebrated High-Rating Show of the 20th Century_! Everyone knew, of course, that the Cheap Works of Fiction, or simply knows as Cheap Works, were also responsible for this show—Playing with the Player's (Privates).

But then the network was passed onto the only heiress, Hotaru Imai. She demanded to finish the show right away—claiming that it was full of lies and indecency, filling up the minds of innocent young women with trash—or she would fire them before they could even say Cheap Works of Fiction!

The once most popular branch of Imai Studios, was put in their place—below morning cooking shows. It was an insult to them, really. But Hotaru Imai was a crossbreed of a heartless female dragon and a ruthless bitch-witch.

The show was canceled. Cheap Works sank low. Old employees of the branch were demoted. New people were hired.

And Hotaru Imai was satisfied.

For a while.

Then _Every Boy's Got One_ aired.

And then hell broke loose.

The minute the phone rang in Cheap Works, every employee knew they were in for a hellish treat.

**There was only one thing to do.  
><strong>

**PRAY. **

* * *

><p><em>... because he will take you into the greatest height of ecstasy, if you let him!<em>

_It's the End of the First Episode of Every Boy's Got One!_

_See you next time, for another treat!_

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Gretchen Blake here! I hope you don't mind my new story! And the characters, since I'm really a huge fan of Hotaru, and I want her to shine in some way. So yeah. :)<p>

Review guys. I really need to know what you think of this. :)

~ Gretchen.

And Ps. You guys know I love you right? And you can talk to me whenever you want. Especially when it's dirty. ;) Love you. Bye!


End file.
